Emotion part 1Sakura's Story
by CherryBlossom9470
Summary: Sakura. Hinata. Tenten. Hinata's love went away. Sakura's love betrayed her. Tenten's sove found someone that's not her. They'll be alright. The pain their feeling after all...It's just Emotion. Based on "Emotion" by Destiny's child
1. Chapter 1

**It's over and done with, but the heartache lives on inside**

'I'm early for once. Finally early! This time I'll surprise him for sure.' This is what Sakura was thinking as she approached the house of her soon-to-be husband. She also had another surprise for Sasuke. One that they've been hoping for since they got engaged. She was thinking of how to tell then as she walked through the living room. But as she took the third step up the stairs, she heard something very unexpected. 'What was th-…oh hell no.' It was that sound. The sound that she hoped never to hear. Another girl moaning Sasuke's name.

**And who is the one your clingin too…instead of me…tonight?**

She crept up the stairs without making the slightest sound. It seemed like for every step that she took, she could hear other sounds as well as the moaning. Sounds like the bead rocking. But then she heard the worse sound yet. Of course what would be worse for any girl? Hearing another girl moan your man's name? Or hearing your man groan the mane of your best friend?

**And where are you now?**

'Please…'

**Now that I need you?**

'Please let me be dreaming.'

**Tears on my pillow.**

'Sasuke wouldn't do that.'

**Wherever you go…**

'With Ino of all people!'

**I'll cry me a river**

But once the door was fully opened…

**That leads to your ocean**

All hopes of dreaming went out the window.

**You've never seen me fall apart**

There, in the bed. Their bed. The one that helped make the surprise she had for him, was Sasuke. The father of her unborn child. Pulling out of her best friend. Sakura turned her gaze from Sasuke to Ino. No emotion on her face. Unblinking eyes beginning to lose part of their shine. Tears coming down the face set in stone. Sasuke and Ino staring back at her waiting for something to happen. The thousand year silence ending when Sakura went to the closet and pulled out a bag.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said hesitantly. If Sakura heard, she ignored it as continued packing. "Sakura." Ino said "Please listen-" "I see no way anyone can justify sleeping with their best friend's man pig." Sakura calmly stated. "Especially when their still naked in the bed with them." She set her bag by the door and turned to then with something behind her back. She walked slowly to the bed.

"Ya know Sasuke…" Sakura said icily. "If you didn't want to be with me, all you had to do was say so." Sasuke said fingering the Uchiha engagement necklace around her neck. "Sakura…I do want to be with you-" "Then why the hell did I come in the room to see you fucking my best friend?!" Sakura yelled. Her hand clenched around her necklace. Sasuke looked down and remained silent. SNAP! Sasuke looked up. Ino did the same. Both looked wide eyed at the necklace dangling in front of Sasuke's face. "Guess you can merry someone you want now." she said and dropped the necklace. "I have a surprise for you too Ino." Sakura said still emotionless.

"You gave this back to me as a promise never let a boy come between us again. Especially the same one." "Sakura…" Ino said sadly. Ino knew what she was talking about because she was the one who suggested it. "I guess…" Sakura pulled it out. "It didn't mean as much to you as you said ne?" Sakura dropped the red ribbon in her former friend's lap. "I just need baby clothes now…" Sakura trailed off. "Sakura!" Ino said wide eyed. "Your-" "Bye…" With that she left and walked to her apartment. She was so sick of getting hurt like this. Unconsciously, she began to sing to her baby.

**In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion. Taken me over. Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul.**

Sakura looked up to the sky 'Sasuke…how could you?'

**But if you don't come back, come home to me darlin. **

She put her hand on her stomach.

**Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight? Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight? **

**Goodnight…Goodnight…**

HELLO PEOPLES!

Esta mi!

This is one of three parts to my story emotion. So it's a three shot but I'm making each chapter an individual story cause I learned that if the story doesn't have a person it revolves around, no one reviews. Like what happened to cater 2 U which NO ONE REVIEWED FOR YET. I THINK IT'S AN OK STORY IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!!

Any ways, I also come bearing bad news…I sorta kinda got in trouble this morning. My mom called me at 6:25 this morning. I answered the phone and she started goin off on me telling how I should feel like an idiot for not doing well in history and math. My 2 trouble points. I tuned her out after that because she spent five minutes lecturing and yelling over the phone. I also caught the word boarding school. I just feel like she wants me to be just like her instead of myself and it's a bit un nerving ya know? But hey she has two dysfunctional daughters I guess. One got pregnant real early and ones academically challenged.

But enough about me. I also need you guys to vote on which story you want me to do next.

**THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY**

**RATED T**

**NARUHINA, SIDE SASUSAKU**

**Hinata is depressed lately. Depressed because she can't say what she want. After advice from Sakura, Hinata voices out her feelings the only way she knows how. Based on "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**RATED T**

**SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

**Sasuke and Naruto both made two mistakes. Two mistakes that cost Sakura her life. When given a second chance, will the fix their mistake and give Sakura her life back? Or will they bring her into more danger? And what's this about her father?**

**WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED?**

**RATED T**

**?XSAKU, NARUHINA**

**Has anyone ever wondered what would've happened in Ino hadn't made friends with Sakura? If she was just like the other girls when they were kids? Let's find out, shall we?**

**BREAK AWAY**

**RATED T**

**SAKURA BASED, SLIGHT SASUSAKU**

**ONESHOT (INTENDED) MABEY MULTICHAPTERED.**

**She feels left out. She feels ignored. She hates the feeling. She knows it won't go away while she's there. And so…she leaves. Finally…she breaks away. Based on "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson**

**LAST CHRISTMAS**

**RATED T**

**NEJISAKU, SLIGHT SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

**A broken heart. That's what her last man left her. Death is coming for her and she wants a last Christmas to remember. Will he give it to her? Will he promise to remember her when she's gone? Based on "Last Christmas" by Ashley Tisdale**

VOTE & Review Peoples!


	2. 4 story death note

………………………………………………………………**.**

**My Dear readers……………………………….**

**I have some bad news………………**

……………………**.**

……………………

**I can't update anymore stories after tomorrow…………**

**Not for a looooong time…………..**

**You see…..**

**My mother saw the last report card of the year……**

**Lets just say she wasn't happy…..**

**To make a five minute lecture short…**

**She said she's finished her job as a mother and I'm going to stay with my dad in Georgia until I graduate……….**

**In other words**

…**..3 years.**

**So unless I can find a library down there with the internet and WORD on it, I cant update… I'll try to update each story one more time before I leave. But there's kind of a shadow over me knowing that my mom doesn't think of me a daughter, but more as someone she can 'fire' because things didn't turn out the way she wanted…… But, at least my dad will support me with my goals though. I want to go to cooking school but my mom shot down the idea. My daddy is a lot more understanding, and supportive… So for each story… I'l write a note below:**

**Secrets and changes:I'm sorry I didn't update forever…especially when I just found the storyboard I lost.**

**Say OK: This was my favorite story to write. I have a lot in my story boad already written so I'll make hopefully a couple of chapters after the one I'm doing now.**

**Karma: Um…I didn't write a storyboard for this one because it was supposed to only be a oneshot, but I changed my mind at the last minute. so I'm thinking about making one now.**

**Emotions: For those of you who didn't notice, the second part of emotions was up for a while now, dut it's a NejiTen instead of a Saku? so just to let you know, I'll put up Hinata's tonight or tomorrow while my mom is at work.**

**So I'll update what I can and don't anyone forget about me…**

**-Cherry-chan**

**(I'll miss you Miyaka-chan, Cynchick, J-pop!) **


End file.
